Conventional telescopes include a lens or sequence of lenses and an eyepiece through which a person can view a remote object. It is known to attach a camera to a telescope in order to take a photograph of a remote object
Moreover, it would be beneficial for amateur astronomers, bird watchers, mariners and any other person wishing to use a telescope if a permanent printed record of what has been viewed could be made, instantaneously and inexpensively.